Got to Get You Into My Life
by lizandthelaw
Summary: Fate is a tease when it comes to Kurt and Blaine. Generally following Klaine canon.


_A/N: itunes shuffle fic, based on the song "Got To Get You Into My Life" by the Beatles. It's a little bit ridiculous and not the most well-written thing I've ever done, but I hope you like it anyway. :)_

_Reviews make me happy beyond belief (I got comments on my last fic and actually flailed in happiness, I'll admit it) so if you like it or you have (preferably constructive) criticism I'd love to hear it._

**_disclaimer: I don't own glee, or the beatles, or anything more than an obsession with these characters. please don't sue me._**

* * *

><p><em>You were meant to be near me, and I want you to hear me; say we'll be together every day.<em>

Blaine Anderson wasn't the type to believe in fate, or love at first sight, or other silly things like that. He had no problem singing about it, but that's where destiny and the ever-elusive "I feel like I've known you forever" belong – in cute pop songs on the radio and tear-jerker romantic comedies. He'd never felt an instant connection to anyone in his 17 years of life, and that day on his way to the commons when he first met Kurt Hummel was no different.

xxxx

Kurt Hummel was sure Blaine was just daft. There were plenty of other guys on that stairway Kurt could have asked to help him that day. Plenty of nice guys who weren't Warblers and wouldn't practically serenade him with Katy Perry in the middle of a crowded room. Guys who, a short while later, wouldn't listen to a complete stranger vent about his troubles at school and open up about his own past, drive two hours across Ohio to confront a closeted bully, and be there for a guy just because he was an "endearing" spy with a lot of problems in his life.

Obviously, fate was dancing around the two boys. Possibly smirking. Almost definitely watching Kurt wrap his mind around the doors that had just been opened up to him – a school with a zero-tolerance harassment policy, with a totally adorable guide who just so happens to be his age, out and proud, and just as committed to a good performance as Kurt. How could Blaine not see they were destined to be together?

xxxx

Kurt had been at Dalton for a while now, finally starting to settle into the new academic environment and the unfamiliar structure of the Warblers. Blaine smiled when Kurt started talking to other Warblers, making friends other than himself. He caught most of the looks the other guys directed at him when Kurt wasn't looking, but for all his charm he was never really good at reading faces. He chalked the looks up to some big scheme Wes had been working on, or to excitement over the Warblers' next performance, or to the weekend.

Kurt, not being blinded by love all the time, didn't miss out on the looks the guys gave Blaine. Kurt could tell that _obviously_ the Warblers all thought Kurt and Blaine should just totally get together already, because fate decreed it in the form of a capella Katy Perry the first day they met. And everyone knows how seriously fate takes Katy Perry.

xxxx

He made it all up in his head, Kurt was sure of it now.

Every time Blaine was excited, or flirty, or toeing the line of friendship and something more – it was Jeremiah. Jeremiah, the junior manager at the Gap, had taken over Blaine's mind and was infiltrating everything he did. And Kurt had helped Blaine get the Warblers to sing to him because he was so head-over-heels for Blaine that he didn't recognize _the look_. The one that says "I'm thinking about someone else and as long as you're standing here you'll have to do." The one he really should have recognized because really, McKinley's glee club was filled with the look any time Finn was in the room.

And if Blaine had the look because of Jeremiah, it meant fate was just toying around with Kurt.

That bastard.

xxxx

Kurt was finally starting to get over it – Blaine wasn't into him. He was into older guys who worked at clothing stores with ridiculous hair. He didn't feel anything toward Kurt but friendship. So the thing with Jeremiah hadn't worked out, but Kurt and Blaine still weren't going to be together. Fate was playing games from the start. He could deal with it. Really, he could.

In fact, accepting the truth about his doomed-from-the-start feelings for Blaine had actually done quite a bit of good for Kurt. He was totally okay with telling his friend (from a place of caring, of course) that he was jealous of all his solos. Potential love interests didn't do that – that is just too risky, too jealous for the start of a relationship. But friends are different. They can call each other out without being hurtful, right? That's what they're there for.

But Kurt still believed in fate, and that silly little dance it had wound around the two boys on that first day kept nagging at the back of Kurt's mind. And it was decidedly against this "just friends" idea.

xxxx

It was stupid to cry over a bird. It was beyond stupid to personify it, to get so attached and to throw oneself so completely into a memorial song for it. But if Kurt was going to get over his misguided feelings for Blaine any time soon, he would have to start putting the energy he spent fawning over him into other, more productive things.

Like singing about a bird.

xxxx

"There's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

No. This is not the time to think one of Blaine's speeches is some big statement of adoration toward Kurt. He went months doing that and it landed him squarely in the "just friends and totally bummed about it" stage. _Stop smiling like that, Kurt. He's just going to start gushing about some new cashier at the mall, or a totally adorable guy at -_

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

_Took him long enough._

xxxx

Blaine has never believed in fate. But he has believed in moments of clarity, where everything just sort of _clicks_. Kurt has tried to convince him that _that is what fate's about_, but he's not buying it.

But it doesn't really matter, because they're here now. And whether they fell for each other instantly on a flight of stairs or later, after months of actually knowing one another – well, it's not really important to anything more than Kurt's pride and when they're met with a chorus of _finally_s when they tell the rest of the Warblers.

What matters is they got there.

_Then I suddenly see you. Did I tell you I need you every single day of my life?_


End file.
